war thunder:A pilot and a tanker gamer
by saselitrecon
Summary: I'm a gamer, not those traditional gamers with stats and perks, but a war thunder gamer, but i only got it after i was summond in this world, and i am going to wage war, with both tanks and planes, the FUN! warning: German technology superiority/Russsain Bias/slight American FREEDOM/British tea/BAZAI/white flags/Hon Hon Hon/Italin pizza/stereotype WAR THUNDER X original novel(IDK)
1. war thunder A1

the snow was plowing against the side of my Panther II tank, it was going all out like a blizzard in this freezing cold hell hole that they call Stalingrad, my tank and its crew were hiding beside a ruined tractor factory, it was all quiet, until I saw something, an IS-2, I know for a start that they have a bigger cannon compared to the 88, but the 88 kwk 43 has better penetration i aim my sights between the turret and the hall and..

 **KA-BOOM**

sas_elit_recon (Panther II) Rushy4062 (IS-2(1944))

''goddamit Jordan that the 5th time you killed me again'' a friend of mine said

''You got to do better than that Jacob, with the way you are with stealth, your terrible in urban areas'' I reply

''then what am I suppose to do?'' Jacob replied pissed

'' I suggest maps that have forests, and stop being heavy tanks and continue as any other tanks besides the heavy tanks, sound good~' trying to sound sweet and trying to convince him

''NO I for the love of God asked you to help me practice with heavy tanks, soi can get the IS-6'' Jacob said with a stressed voice

''why don't you just buy the IS-6 and practice with it?'' I said annoyed

''I DID!?'' he yelled

''what do you mean I did?'' I asked confused

 **KA-BLAM**

Rushy4062 (IS-6) sas_elit_recon (Panther II)

''WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!'' I screamed

''HAHAHAHHA say hello to my little new friend, the IS-6 which I know you hate this tank the most out of all of 400 other tanks'' Jacob said with a cocky voice

''YOU CUNT IF YOU USE THAT TANK AGAIN, I WILL WASTE MY GOLDEN EAGLES TO GET THE TIGER 10.5 CM OR I'LL USE THE MY CHIEFTAIN!'' fun fact about me the IS-6 is my most hated tank, it's to easy to use, thick and sloped armour, and armed with a 122mm gun it's a pain in the ass to deal with when frontal attacks

''bring it bitch I fell like I can take on the world with stalinium in my side!'' Jacob declared

''all right challenge accepted then''

I exit the match and change my nationality to British, you must be wondering why change to British and stay as Germany, it's simple the Panther II can Pearce less than 80 mm of steel at 60 degrees while my chieftain can Pearce 158 at 60 degrees, that really an achievement, why say 60 degrees, well the front armor of the IS-6 is 66 degrees, but when I'm about to get in game with my friend Jacob, my whole body started to glow a bright blue for some reason

''what the hell?'' I asked weirded out

''whats wrong Jordan?'' Jacob asked concerned

''my whole body is glowing blue like I got exposed to nuclear radiation but blue'' I reply

''that's strang, you not fucking with me are you?'' Jacob said suspiciously

''I'm really not sure, but... ''' _ **whap**_ ''''

''Jordan, what was that? Jordan? , JORDAN!''

And just like that our protagonist disappeared from the face of the earth never to be seen again, but at the same time at Japan four other high school students were in the same situation, but ending up in different places and different intentions, four will fight to defend kingdom no matter the cost, while one of them will fight for the extinction of a race and for world conquest, well would of if that one, didn't do something that no one would have done before

 **location: romanlia empire castle**  
 **year: 984 c (crusade)**  
in a secret chamber down below the castle is a summoning room for heroes from another world, it is said in ancient times people from another world would be summoned and help those in need, but this time it's for want's of the royal court, nobles, king, queen, prince, and princess and if the hero didn't comply or see their way then there will be a slave collar on him to obey their commands, the one who is summoning the hero is princess laxinberg, princess of Romanlia

''your majesty are you sure it's safe to summon a hero without the other kingdoms knowledge, the other kingdoms all agreed for Tritain kingdom to summon the heroes of the other world? if they found out there would be a war between the heroes and kingdoms'' a man said

''William do not worry the other kingdom will not find out before they all fall, then finally we can deal with beast's'' princess Laxinberg said

''very well your majesty, shall we continue with the summonings?'' asked Williams

''very well then, prepare the guards just in case things go wrong'' she ordered

as everyone started to get into place while the princess starts to chant for the summoning, in the middle of the room the of magical ruin circle came forth all blue covering the room for each word the princess spoke the brighter it got

'' _ **vocans heros pugna qui flent lacrimam defendemus in necessitatem quae non potest se homo librat vires vitaque morsque quis non timebit genii infernales et vir qui non potest stare adversus deum meum et vocavi te in alium orbem terrarum heros**_ ''

and after those words were said there was a bright sudden blue flash of light engulfing the summoning room going through the castle, once the light was gone in the middle of the room was a man that looked like he's in his 20's wearing a white hood with a bit of red in the middle, the man was handsome by his looks alone, his heir was a bit of a mess, the man was looking around with wide eye's an open mouth 'probably from how glorious this room is' Lexinberg smirked, but then turned into a shock when the man just collapsed

''WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?'' princess Lexinberg panicked

''dot worry your majesty he's just unconcise he should wake up in an hour or two'' William replied

''very well, William please to me to the bedchambers I feel existed using that spell, and guards take this other worlder to the inframammary'' the princess orders

''yes princess'' the guards say

(2 minutes before)  
one blink later and i was in a hall or something it was, almost big as a cathedral, but looked gothic, looking around there are people, one girl in a dress, one in a waiters outfit, and 12 in a medieval knight armor

'must of been sent to another world then' i thought exited of the concept

'if so then i need to get my answers' i thought again

and the only for that to work as the saying go'es play dead, or just pretend to faint or something, so i did, i just dropped and later heard the girl yell in English ''WHAT HAPPENED!?''

(and blah blah blah unconcise blah blah)

i got picked up by the guards by my shoulders and taken to through the corridors, that's when I start to hear them talking

''So this is the hero that's suppose to help us invade all the other kingdoms?'' said the guard on my left

'' I suppose he is I mean look at, him he's got an ok body but is it enough to take on those beast men to an extension?''

now this got my attention, beast men, if they are what I think they are then I'm not going to kill them, I mean I either find them adorable, cute or beautiful, well the women, but anyway, we finally managed to get in the infirmary, they put me down on the bed and start to walk to the table in the room

''so Fritz going to tell me the rest of what you did during the beast men hunt'' one of the guards said

'beast men hunts?''

''alright I'll tell ya the rest of the story, anyway's as I was saying we were travelling alongside the road when we saw five people in clock's, it was suspicious at first so we walked over to them and asked to remove their hoods, they didn't at first remove them, until we put a little force and they did, and they were bloody beast men, two which were females and the three were male, we were going to kill them all but I just remembered that my wife before that night gave me blue ball's, so I convinced my friends to have a little fun with the girls, I enjoyed hearing their cries and screams for help before killing them all, HAHAHAHAH...ACK'' Fritz started to choke on blood after his throat yous slit

'ok I had enough of this bastard'' I said wiping the blood off the knife on my sleeves

''HAY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!'' the guard yelled going for his sword

but before he could go for the sword on his wrist, I jump at him and jam the knife right in his throat

''ACK ACK..Ack..ack..''

as the last guy falls out of the charge holding his throat blood all over the floor

'now time to escape, and how out through the door or all out like assassin creed, be more fun like that, assassins creed it is'' grinning of doing something crazy

 **P.O.V**  
 **princess lexinberg**

after resting for about ten minutes, i should have enough strength to walk around the castle, usually it would take an hour but using mana potions makes it faster, I was just out the door of the infirmary, the thing is about the infirmary is that we had mages cast soundproofing sound, only reasons why is because of the screams here and there, but anyway's when I open the door the first thing I smell is blood, and not only that, two bodies of the guards that took the hero in were dead, and the hero to not to be found

''dame we should of gotten mages instead on guards, GAURD SEARCH THE CASTLE, LOCK THE GATES THE HERO IS ON THE RUN!'' I scream giving orders

''YES YOU MAGISTY'' the guards obeyed

i am furious that some commoner even dare to kill in the palace, and run from it, i start to walk to the open window and look out through it

''now were did you go to hero?'' i said looking around

'' _CLACK_ ''  
''what?'' i asked confused and look down and to my shock it's the hero hanging on the ledge

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!'' i shouted in shock

the hero just look's at me in the eye's and say

''there was a ghost, a really scary ghost, it went roar, and I was like ahh and panicked and fell down backward out the window'' the hero said

I couldn't believe a word what he said, every one know's that ghost can only stay alive by staying near a demonic stone

'' I do not believe a word you say ghost can only stay alive by being near demonic stone's and we do not have any in the castle, now my question is did you kill those two guards?'' stress coming out of my voice

it's obvious he would say no,

''yes I did kill them'' he said with no emotion or remorse

''WHAT!, BUT WHY!?'' i screeched

'' I didn't like them'' he simply said

'he didn't like them?'

''you didn't like them? that's it? why? '' I asked confused

''I don't like a murderer a rapist and a community of people killing another species because they look different, someone like you'' he said cockily

''So you know, what you going to do about it hero, your surrounded by my soldiers, no were to go, and no were to run, your trapped like an animal'' i said menacingly , if you want to get control over someone, scare them of something that they love, this is something daddy told me

''but once an animal is trapped it is a lot more aggressive'' he replied smirking

he knows something and I'm not taking any chances

'' _ **O Deo placere praebueris spiritum, spiritus PROELIOR!**_ ''  
 **P.O.V JORDAN**  
''O Deo placere praebueris spiritum, spiritus PROELIOR!'' the girl yelled, and seconds later a huge gust of wind was pushing really hard like a fucking storm making me let go of the edge I'v been holding on to

'SHIT SHIT SHIT' i panic in my head while sliding down the tiles of the castles, as I go down the faster I got, and lesser space and there was nothing I could do, but one thing

''FUCK YOU BITCH!''

and I fell, but what I didn't know was there was another building three meters below me, I touched it, and the rooftop where I landed just collapsed, the last thing I saw was chairs and the floor

the first thing I see is white, a sea of white like what you would see in a movie after the main character dies and speak to Morgan Freeman

''Oh and is that how you see me Jordan, as Mogan Freeman, fine then I'm Morgan Freeman'' said a voice that really did sound like Morgan Freeman

''Morgan Freeman?'' I asked

''that's right since you don't believe in my existence, denying my existence, you do not get to see my true form, but you and I both know that's not why we're here isn't it Jordan'' Morgan said

''Why am I here in this world?'' I asked

'' I'll be honest with you Jordan, I was defied, the rulers of this empire you are in have summoned you accidentally instead of four Japanese high school students that were..''  
''wait wait wait, Japanese high school student's, are you trying to recreate a living manga or something?'' I asked just to get why to recreate a manga

''Just to let you know every century four people from one country get blessed and are summand to another world, this time it was Japan's turn'' Morgan said

''then why was I summon?'' I asked

''you see Jordan, the four were already summoned and blessed, so their summoning had to find another target, but you see the next four blessed people were in New Zealand, and because New Zealand is a sister island nation to Japan ''Morgan explained

''then why me exactly, and if four were to be summoned then why only me?'' I keep asking him

''why you is because, if this was Japan your room would be the same spot as those four students would have been, and as for why only you, each hero represents a weapon that holds up to its reputation, the sword of honor, the bow of wisdom, the spear of sacrifice, and the shield of protection, you represent all four of those weapons, but you are not blessed so you can not hold on to those weapons'' he said

''ok ok I guess I'll accept that answer, but what doe's this blessing thing have to do with all this?'' again asking

''this blessing is, in other words like how you would call it an RPG fantasy game, you level up to get stronger, skill point's and other fantasy stuff, and before you go on yes you can get blessed, only because you have to, if I didn't let you would have been killed the moment you get out of this church'' he said  
''Alright question, won't I be found inside the church by now?'' asking

''no they wouldn't you see for every minute here, is a millisecond'' he replied

''that's pretty cool to know'' I said

''yes it is, now is the time to bless you, as you know without this you would not survive, I know you hate magic Jordan but it is the only thing that is going to save you in this world'' Morgan said

''sigh alright get it over with'' I said

as Morgan Freeman starts to bless me I stop him before he could  
''WAIT'' I yelled

''what is it now Jordan, I was about to bless you'' Morgan said with stress in his voice

''instead of an RPG fantasy, what about a simulation?'' I said

''simulation?'' he asked confused

''you know I hate magic, and love science, so why not use war thunder logic'' I said with hope, more hope than anything in the hole world right now

''So you want to use war thunder, a game of tanks, planes, and boats?'' he said sounded confused

''yes, i'll also list a few things, one, use my account with everything, my tank's plane's, currency and rank that kind of thing, two, I need my computer back home, when using in combat when using the turrets and guns, three I need proper clothing and weapons when handling these kinds of things, so we got a deal'' saying this kind of thing and making a deal with a god for the first time is just very exciting that you can hear it in my voice

''very well then Jordan, it's a win-win with this deal, let's give you my blessings'' Morgan said with a smirk, and like that, I was blessed by God

 **P.O.V princess lexinberg**

after the incident with that animal of a man dear calling me a bitch, A BITCH and he said fuck you to ME the princess of Lexinberg, who doe's that man think he is, right now I'm in the courtroom sitting next to daddy telling him on what transpired

''and then his last words were 'fuck you bitch' then fell to his death'' I said with fear

''my poor poor daughter, do not worry of that man ever calling you any of those vulgar words, and if he was in my grasp I'll show him who is the bitch'' my daddy said trying to comfort me

''thanks daddy'' I said lovingly to daddy

''now on to other matters first person please come forwards'' daddy called out

'' **BANG** ''

''YOU"R MAJESTY THE HERO HAS BEEN SIGHTED IN COURTYARD" a guard came in running in

''Well then we shall see what this hero is capable of then, let us go then I want to see this hero then'' daddy said

''yes I to want to know what this hero is capable of'' I said

we walked through the corridors and hall way's finally reaching the courtyard with hundreds of guards with bows, and spears surrounding him I smirk at this when I faced him I only had enough mana to walk and yet I still managed to beat him

''HERO OF ANOTHER WORLD YOU ARE FOUND GUILTY OF INSULTING ROYALTY, AS PUNISHMENT, WILL RESULT YOUR DEATH, BUT IF YOU SUBMIT WE WILL PUNISH YOU SUITABLY'' daddy said with authority, a strong yet firm voice, I love him I just wish he didn't see me as a little girl or as a daughter, but as I look down at the hero, he is dressed differently, he's now wearing an ugly greenish brownish suit, while wearing a strange hat that is leaning to the side with a symbol I can't make out, the hero looks up smirking at us

''how about a little wager, if I get through the gate you leave me alone, sounds good to me'' that animal said thinking he could get away

''how about, KILL HIM!'' daddy ordered

before the soldiers could move in for the kill, something huge just suddenly appeared out of no wear just above the ground, once it touched the ground the earth shock by it's might, looking at what shock the ground, and to my shock it was huge, it had a snout like an elephant, but the head and body was nothing like I've seen, the legs were replaced with multiple steel wheel's covered in more steel around the wheels, but then a hatch opened on the top of the head of the beast and out came that man

''now who wants to fight the Panzerkampfwagen Tiger Ausf. B, aka Königstiger also aka the King Tiger tank''


	2. war thunder A2

**P.O.V JORDAN**  
''also known as the king tiger'' I said

why the king tiger you ask well it's the only tank I have that has the thickest armour and has the most firepower besides the chieftain mk3, I could have gone as an SPAA because of the fire rate but I wanted the tiger and panther's when I was still researching, and ever since the leopard 2 came out, I just keep on researching in the same line to get them, plus I'm not sure what this world magic effect would have but I did talk to morgan freeman (god) about my power and this world a bit

 _(flashback_ )

after getting blessed I just started to ask questions

''what couldn't you just send me back home?''

''I cant, the moment you got here in this world you were already claimed by this world god's, and in this world I am weak as well as them in our world'' Morgan said upset

''great, so what can you tell me about my ''magic'' that you bless me with?''

''as the game goe's you destroy enemy targets to get research points and currency, but that depends on the rank of the creators of this world'' he informed  
''what are the ranks?'' I asked

''it's simple really you got F to SSS, F means no magic, D means beginner, C means intermediate, B means to advance, A is above advance, S is an expert, SS means veteran while SSS is almost like a demigod, they also have level 1 to 999, your rank will also apply to this worlds level system, but not this worlds rank, because you will use the blessing I gave you-you would still be between rank F and D forever until you learn magic, this world is heavily dependent on magic Jordan, like how the United States is heavily dependent on oil''

''and what of this worlds god's?''

''the same as Greece during their empire years with Alexander the Great, but more like Christianity was during the dark ages, so you will be in trouble if you do not follow the religion, you might get crucified on a cross as well as choosing the path of science during the renaissance age, there are some god's that will care for the people in this world like the goddess of love, the goddess of life, the god of the dead, the goddess of magic and the goddess of war, the rest won't care what happens to their believers, so I would be careful if I were you Jordan'' Morgan said

''all right, but what about weapons, and ammo?'' i asked

''seeing at what year you're tanks are made and used, you will have any weapons before the 80's for Germany and Britain, and world war 2 weapons of all the rest of the other countries, (America, France, Italy, Japan, Russia), your tank or plane will be your only place to have to resupply of unlimited ammunition and minor medical care, you have unlimited ammo but not unlimited bullets in the clips, so you would have to reload'' he informed  
''anything else I should be aware of before waking up?'' I asked

''Just try to not make an enemy of the church...never mind, I know you very well that you would make an enemy of the church because of THERE teachings'' Morgan said annoyed

''DAME RIGHT MOTHERFUCKER'' i yelled

'' anyway's before you wake up is there any last questions?'' Morgan replies

''just one, will the demons of hell invade earth like the bible say's?'' I asked a bit concerned

''sadly they will and many live's will die, but because of humanity's level in technology the demons will fail''

 _(flashback end)_

so that happened, but I for some reason enjoyed the talk with Morgan Freeman, usually, i like to keep to myself is this a sign that I'm getting lonely?  
''WHAT THE KING TIGER BUT NO MORTAL HAS EVER TO SUMMON SUCH A BEAST, YOU HAVE TO PROVE TO IT THAT IT THAT FOR BECOMING IT'S MASTER IS TO FIGHT IT TO THE DEATH, AND NO MAN HAS EVER LIVED?'' that bitch of a princess said

''well actually it was created by the German army and used in service in 1944 to 1945 and almost 500 were built until the allies bomb the factories and Germany lost the war '' I said trying to confused these people which actually worked considering that people were looking at me weirdly so did one thing

BOOK IT!

 **BBBBRRRROOOOOOMMMM**

for the first time in almost 80 years, the king tiger is back into action, and the sound of the V-12 Mayabach engine roared with fury but purred like a kitten but the best part is

 **BOOM**

 **KA-BLAM**

the sound of the 88mm KwK 43 anti-tank gun firing an HE round at the gate of the wall exploded making a clear exit for me and the tiger to GTFO!, so we GTFO through the gate, but while I did go through the last thing I heard was from that bitch of a princess

''WELL BE AFTER YOU HERO!, AND WHEN WE DO I WILL KILL YOU!''

and like that, that was the last I heard from her, for now, but I was easily getting away

 **P.O.V princess lexinberg**

just by looking at what the hero that was summoned is enough to be feard, summoning the king tiger, THE KING TIGER THE PET OF DIANA THE GODDESS OF WAR, but this is wrong, it said that the hero is supposed to represent one of the four weapons, if he summoned a beast then he isn't supposed to be a hero, if he's not a hero then what is he

 **P.O.V Jordan (2 hours later)**  
so right now I'm out of that place and getting away from that place, in my new tank the Leopard 1, I used the rest of my golden eagles and played a few matches, but when I swapped tanks I was forced to destroy the Tiger 2 costing me over 8,000 making me broke, that's right I'm BROKE WASTING MONEY ON THE LEOPARD but you all would agree that it's a good tank, anyway's I'm right now I'm in the drivers seat and in front of me is my computer, on that computer is currently me moving in this forest in my tank and in 3rd person and not looking through the optics, thank god for that, and using the mouse to move the turret, that was until

 _TARGET DESTROYED X2_

 _200 LIONS 20 RESEARCH_

 _sas_elit_recon (leopard 1) half dead male wolf rank D_  
 _sas_elit_recon (leopard 1) half dead female wolf rank D_

I run over two now dead wolf's, why the hell did two wolfs staying on the road for the first place

 _ **ROOOOOAAAARRRR**_

oh that's why

turning the turret to the left side of the tank there was a MOTHER FUCKING THREE METER BLACK BEAR, KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT

 **BOOM**

 **SPLAT**

 _TARGET DESTROYED_  
 _1,234 LIONS 345 RESEARCH_  
 _sas_elit_recon (leopard 1) Evolved bear rank B_

you know shooting that bear with a DM-13 armour piercing discarding sabot shell, was a good idea, because I'm pretty sure no living thing could survive the shot, and not only that I saw what the shell do in x-ray mode on the corner of my screen, it was not pretty, there is no head lucky shot in my opinion  
but right now I wonder what the prices are around these parts, they better not be Yen I only have 1 less than 3000 silver lions

 **P.O.V volit**

seating inside the adventurer guild drinking the rest of my beer and go to rest, but then there was an announcement going on, what is it this time I wonder, the guild leader just come's up a start to do the announce meant

''All right everyone I got a message from the royal family from VIA dragon fire sating that they put a bounty on this guy for 1 million silver, this is what the guy look's like''

he then turns the piece of showing a face of a kid in his teens with brown hair his fast is smooth greenish-blueish eyes, if I have to be honest he's not bad looking, for a human, but what did he do to piss off royalty, he must be made

''it say's here that he insulted, assaulted, treason, and attempted to kill the royal family! holy hell this guy must have a death wish trying to do all these kind of thing'' the guild master said in shock this gets all of the guilds to talk about this kid

''This kid is crazy''

''1 million silver this guy doesn't look too tough to beat''

'' I'll take him on anytime''

''wait doe's anyone hears that''

while everyone stopped talking we could hear the sound's of screaming, the commoners were screaming

''EVERY ONE GET YOUR WEAPONS AND SEE WHAT"S HAPPENING"

and we do just that, I grabbed my bow, arrows, and my dagger, and run out of the guild and when I didi saw the people running away and staying clear from the road then we heard rumbling, it was getting louder and louder and then around the corner the beast suddenly appeared, it was big slightly bigger than a manticore but huge, so I use my skill _''scene'' and ''info'_ ' and I was shocked to see it's stats and info

 **Name: Leopard 1**  
 **mobe type: Main battle tank**  
 **Rank: Error**  
 **Level: Error**  
 **HP: Error**  
 **MP: Error**  
 **SP: Error**  
 **physical attack: Error**  
 **defense power: Error**  
 **magical attack: Error**  
 **weapons: 1 × 105 mm Royal Ordnance L7A3 L/52 rifled gun 2 x 7.62 mm MG3**  
 **INFO on Main battle tank**  
A main battle tank (MBT), also known as a battle tank or universal tank, is a tank that fills the armor-protected direct fire and maneuver role of many modern armies. Cold War-era development of more powerful engines, better suspension systems, and lighter weight composite armor allowed a tank to have the firepower of a super-heavy tank armor protection of a heavy tank, and mobility of a light tank all in a package with the weight of a medium tank. Through the 1960s, the MBT replaced almost all other tanks, leaving only some specialist roles to be filled by lighter designs or other types of armored fighting vehicles.  
Today, main battle tanks are considered a key component of modern armies. Modern MBTs seldom operate alone, as they are organized into armored units which involve the support of infantry, who may accompany the MBTs in infantry fighting vehicles. They are also often supported by surveillance or ground-attack aircraft  
 **INFO on leopard 1**  
The Leopard (or Leopard 1) is a main battle tank designed and produced in West Germany that first entered service in 1965. Developed in an era when HEAT warheads were thought to make conventional heavy armor of limited value, the Leopard focused on firepower in the form of the German-built version of the British L7 105-mm gun, and improved cross-country performance that was unmatched by other designs of the era.  
The design started as a collaborative project during the 1950s between West Germany and France, and later joined by Italy, but the partnership ended shortly after and the final design was ordered by the Bundeswehr, with full-scale production starting in 1965. In total, 6,485 Leopard tanks have been built, of which 4,744 were battle tanks and 1,741 were utility and anti-aircraft variants, not including 80 prototypes and pre-series vehicles.  
The Leopard quickly became a standard of European forces, and eventually served as the main battle tank in over a dozen countries worldwide. Since 1990, the Leopard 1 has gradually been relegated to secondary roles in most armies. In the German Army, the Leopard 1 MBTs were phased out in 2003, while Leopard 1 derived vehicles are still widely used. The Leopard 2 MBTs have taken over the MBT role. Leopard hulls have been re-used in a wide variety of roles.

to say I was shocked was a an understatement, I knew mobes were supposed to be born but this thing was created by other kingdoms that I have never of heard of, and not only that my ''scene'' skill can't tell any of its stats, but what scares me the most is the information about, these were created for war and over 6000 of these are made, but its attack should be weak sense that it is armed with a gun that should by its snout, but the gun is bigger and longer and looks a lot more dangers, I should know because I was working with the man who created the first gun, but compared to magic it is very weak, but this gun looks a lot more deadly, but by the looks of it, it is made of steel, if what the information I read then this thing is going to be tough to take out  
as this Leopard gets closer it suddenly stops three feet from just staying there, I look at some of the adventurers and see the fear in all of them I can see them shake, sweet and some pissed their pants just looking at this thing, who would blame them

''what is that thing?''

''dear gods that thing is going to kill us''

''i have never of seen a creature like this''

''what do you think it's doing?

as the members of the guild start to talk, something unexpected happened a hatch on the top just opened and out came a person in greenish brown clothes and wearing a weird hat that goes on the side while on his back is some sort of rode

 _''scene'_ ' i whisper

 **Name: Jordan a.k. sas_elit_recon**  
 **mobe type: Human**  
 **Job: None**  
 **Title's: +Egle+/Jet power/Ramer/pilot/Nine-lives/Fine art expert/Anti-aircraft/tank man/brothers in arms/combat proven/champion/**  
 **sex: male**  
 **Rank: D**  
 **Level: 45**  
 **HP: Error**  
 **MP: 0/0**  
 **SP: 0/0**  
 **physical attack: Error**  
 **defense power: Error**  
 **magical attack: Error**  
 **weapons: FN FAL, M1911, Enfield 1907 bayonet**

when I saw the leopard states I was shocked, but when I saw this kid coming out of the beast, it was underwhelming, an unknown beast that could beat even the bravest of warriors is under orders of a lowly person, I mean I could beat this person easily, I'm level 234 and rank S, and an elf for that matter and this, this person is with a beast that could overwhelm us all, then this ''Jordan" starts talking

''sorry about all that commotion folks I'm just trying to find the adventure guild, you guy's wouldn't know where it is would you?''

 **P.O.V Jordan**

aaaand silence, everyone didn't say a word, make a move, or make a sound, if I dropped a feather a bet it would break the silence, I just look at every one I front of me, and see 11 humans 3 female and 8 men, 8 dwarfs, and surprisingly a female elf, that elf looks like the ones in anime, the colure the body ears and face, everything but clothes it's a lot more skimpier, I bet she's a half-elf, because how cliche this place can be, but after a couple of more second's one of the women just spoke up

''um ya it's right beside us to our left'' she said a bit awckerd

and to her left was the guild, what ya know there is, to be honest, I would of past it because it looks like a bar

''dankeschön fräulein, if I have to be honest I would have passed it and mistaken it for a bar''

''no problem'' she said

I get out of the hatch and close it and get off the tank, walking pass the adventurers and walk into the guild, and then I hear a guy say

"what happened?'' for some reason he sounded like Daithi De Nogla

now this is the start to destroy this world

 _ **authors note's**_  
 _ **I do not own war thunder, tanks planes, and boats, but what I do own is all of the fantasy stuff, and all the tank and planes will be using from my account**_ ,


	3. war thunnder A3

leaving those people outside confused was actually really funny to be honest, I look back and see that all of the adventurers are and see them still looking at me, that's funny, really is, Any why's I continue walking to the counter and see a women looking in her early 20's with red hair and wearing one of those blue and whit guild receptionist that you would find in those mangas, she stops whatever she's and starts looking at me

''hello I'll like to join up as anther adventurer'' I said saying the first words

she just looks at me owlishly before realizing I'm here to sign up

''oh um, yes before you do I am going to have to ask you a few questions before you join'' she final answered

''go ahead I don't mind''

''ok them, um do have any criminal record's in your history?''

''nope''

'' Do you have any medical history or any disability?''

'' I have dyslexia but nothing major''

''ok, um do you have any combat experience?''

''yes,' _back at the castle_ ''

''alright now, now all I need is to know your age, name and where you were born and which kingdom you're from''

''all right, um, I'm 16, names Jordan, I was born in Auckland but raised in Christchurch and I'm from New Zealand''

after I said the last two questions she just looked at me confused and surprised

''Um, I'm sorry but I have never of heard of those places'' she said

'' I wouldn't be surprised about it, I mean New Zealand isn't really that popular because the bloody Australians'' fun fact people get confused between Australia and New Zealand flag mixing them up together, I have nothing against them. my cousins are Australian, well the only problem i have is that 98 percent of the wild will kill you

she looked for a second before continuing on

''okay now I would like you to put your hand on this crystal ball, it will tell me of your stats, also just to warn you, this is a lot more in-depth compared comparing to people with the skill ''scene ''

I do as I'm told and my stats in this world appear before me

 **Name: Jordan a.k. sas_elit_recon**  
 **mobe type: Human**  
 **Job: None**  
 **Title's: +Egle+/Jet power/Ramer/pilot/Nine-lives/Fine art expert/Anti-aircraft/tank man/brothers in arms/combat proven/champion/**  
 **sex: male**  
 **class: tank commander/ Magor**  
 **Alignment: New Zealand/ United Nations/ North Atlantic Treaty Organization/ Commonwealth/ Germany/ Russia/ United States of America/ Italy/ Japan/ France/**  
 **Rank: D**  
 **Level: 46**  
 **EXP: 618/142,700**  
 **HP: Error**  
 **MP: 0/0**  
 **SP: 0/0**  
 **physical attack: Error**  
 **defense power: Error**  
 **magical attack: Error**  
 **weapons: FN FAL, M1911, Enfield 1907 bayonet**  
 **STR: 6**  
 **END: 6**  
 **AGI: 7**  
 **MAG: Error**  
 **LUCK: Error**  
 **Skill's**  
 **war thunder player**  
 **the skill war thunder player is a skill that summon air unit or ground units of any kind at one at a time, as long it has been reasurched and bought and part of the 7 factions (America, Germany, Russia, Italy, France, Commonwealth, Japan) and also making war thunder logic into this world meaning that gun barrels can go through buildings and structer, you can gain currncy emdiatly after destroying a target, as well as reaserch points, also there is still a connection between earth and this world, meaning that you still have accuse to media, news, intertainmeant and updates for war thunder meaning new vechals to kill with, the only changes you will get is, new aircraft, tanks, and April fools event, tanks dont have unlemated shells as well as aircraft so you have to restore shells by stopping in capture points or air fealds, you will mostly find captur points near the church's or Guilds that are occupied by freindly forces, you can find air feild in farms, you can also test drive vechals but can only do so in the computer and not in real life, and not only that you can also use the any of the vechals as a remote controled from your computer.**

 **No Effect**

 **the no effect skill is a skill that will make the player 90 % ressisted to any magic including enchanted weapons, healing, attacks, and boost from magic**

 **Arms dealer**  
 **this skill can make you summon small arms (rifles, pistols, machine guns) from the seven factions of war thunder, but you need to of reaserched a veachal that is part of the same timeline as the vechal,** **you can not also summon weapons while engaging battles**

 **real life**  
 **the real-life skill makes you ignore stats such as skills and life points meaning a well-placed shot can kill them instantly even if HP is max**

to finally see my stats are a bit of a shock really, i expected something but didn't expect some things like the Alignment with multiple organizations, country and treaties, I understand my alignment to countries because of war thunder has those and I'm part of one of them, but NATO and the UN why those two, I mean I do support those two, and wouldn't mind working for them when I join the army, but ya anyways and the 90 % resistance to magic is really good in my books and a shock to me, I thought magic would just crush me but this is great, I decided to finish off whatever im suppose to do, I turn my face towards the receptionist and see her face is also in shock, probably because of the 90% resistance to magic, her eye's meet mine and I just shrug at whatever she finds shocking, a couple of seconds later she finds her voice to speak

''Um, now everything is now in order, so here is your guild card, do not lose it or it would be hard to get another one'' she said

''well thanks for all that, oh i never did get you name''

''oh um, well my name is Rose'' Rose said to me

''Well then I think I will take a quest now~'' changing my voice to a married one

''what, already, are you sure you want to take one now?'' Rose said concerned

''ya why not, i need the cash, i don't have much on me so i really need the money'' i replyed

''ok since your a rookie you will have to start with rank F to D quest, you don't mind do you?'' Rose said concerned

''oh sure i mean, it's gonna get me money right?'' i said a bit disappointed but I understood

''okay we have few quest's, there's hunting 10 wolves which will get you 1000 silver coins, escorting someone to the deepest part of the forest which you earn 100 silver and mabey a little extra, picking some herbs that will get you 10 silver for each, helping with the stables, ten silver per hour and that's about it'' Rose said  
not much to look at to be honest but it could work

''All right I'll take the escort mission''

''Okay, you just must this person near the forest entrance, and as the mission implies you just have to escort the person into the forest, and protect him that's about all'' rose said

''all right then I'll be on my way then, see ya rose'' I said leaving to do my first mission

but when I got outside i still saw the adventurers outside looking and whispering at the Leopard

''is it some legendary beast?''

''what is that thing?''

''did that boy tame this beast?''

''volit did you get anything with your ''scene'' skill?''

'' I did but the only thing I managed to get with it was its name, mobe type and weapons it uses''

now usually listing to this, other people would interrupt and be angry at people going into information of this, but, not those other people, I rather like it how people marvel at things about 'me'

''well what did you get?''

''it said its name was a Leopard 1, and that this beast is the main battle tank, and uses something called a Royal Ordnance 'something' gun and two MG3 'something' gun, and not only that these things were not given birth but rather it was created by human hand's by kingdoms I have never heard of, and not only that these things are supposed to take serious damage and take all the hits'' the mabey half-elf said, I don't know her name, I should ask for it when she's done

''and what of that kid?'' said the same guy

ya what about me?, what is there?

''well his name is Jordan but he also has another name sas elit recon, he's human, rank D level 45...''

''46 actually'' I said interrupting her

''but it said that it was 45.. last...time?'' she said starting to slow down realising it was me

I smile at her with a grin on my face

''so what eales were you going to say about me?, tell me I'm rather interested''

the mabey half-elf is looking at me blinking like she's not believing anything, it took some time to for her to realize it's it's me

''oh um, I'm sorry I didn't know you were listening'' the mabey half-elf said

''oh no worries, as long it wasn't anything harmful I'm all right with it'' I smiled

and after I said that the atmosphere was awkward till a asked a question

''hay I don't mean to be rude or anything but are you half-elf?'' I asked

the mabey half-elf looks at me in surprise and starts to blink, while every one eales looks at me in shock

''Um, yes I am, ah how did you know I was one?'' she asks a bit defensively

''well honestly it's a bit cliche since in storeys the main character in a medieval fantasy world and there is always a half-elf in it and since I'm the closest to the main character and I, saw you I just thought, ''she must be a half-elf'' and I like being a stereotype person it gets all cliche, get what I'm saying?''

still silence, this is pissing me off so I'm going

''welp, since no one is going to say a word I'm going to go, see ya all''

they couldn't say a word after that because I left and they were to slow to say a word, I was going to take the Leopard but I got a ding from my phone, going through it I was shocked to see it was an update

 **update 1.81 The Valkyries**  
 **installing this update will disable war thunder player skill, you will still use small arms that you are currently holding, do you want to install it will take 24 hours, you want to install**  
 **YES/NO**

I really waited for this update to come, I waited and it finally came, and there are some things I like to get from this update from the premium vehicle such as the Leopard M1A1 L/44, the T-55AM, and the MIL-MI 24D. So, of course, I pick yes just not yet, the only thing I'm going to piss about is that it'll take all day for it to install, I only have 4 mags for the FN FAL and 2 more for the Colt. wait i want to get those two vechals but it cost money, how the hell am i going to get those premium vechales if i spent the last on the leopared 1, shit how am i going to get those, use my back account you say?, i can't i always use those cards for steam to by steam, wasted 1000 dollores on war thunder, and im a bit mixed, if im going to update im going to change the FN FAL for a STG44 and get 4 mags, why a STG44, it's the only assult rifle i can get beside the AK-47 gen 1, im not going for the AK because of the recoil, and it jams, the STG dosn't have those problims, the STG 44 is heaver, wighs 5 kg's i think and has a low volicity compared to the AK because of the 7.92mm x 33mm round, and mabey a Panzerbüchse 39, ya a Panzerbüchse 39, lets do it and mabey some Stielhandgranate, and mabey change my cloths to those of the Waffen SS camo smock  
 **Name: Jordan a.k. sas_elit_recon**  
 **mobe type: Human**  
 **Job: None**  
 **Title's: +Egle+/Jet power/Ramer/pilot/Nine-lives/Fine art expert/Anti-aircraft/tank man/brothers in arms/combat proven/champion/**  
 **sex: male**  
 **class: tank commander/ Magor**  
 **Alignment: New Zealand/ United Nations/ North Atlantic Treaty Organization/ Commonwealth/ Germany/ Russia/ United States of America/ Italy/ Japan/ France/**  
 **Rank: D**  
 **Level: 46**  
 **EXP: 618/142,700**  
 **HP: Error**  
 **MP: 0/0**  
 **SP: 0/0**  
 **physical attack: Error**  
 **defense power: Error**  
 **magical attack: Error**  
 **weapons: STG44, Panzerbüchse 39, M1911, Enfield 1907 bayonet, M24 Stielhandgranate**  
 **STR: 6**  
 **END: 6**  
 **AGI: 7**  
 **MAG: Error**  
 **LUCK: Error**  
 **Skill's**

 **war thunder player**  
 **the skill war thunder player is a skill that summon air unit or ground units of any kind at one at a time, as long it has been reasurched and bought and part of the 7 factions faction (America, Germany, Russia, Italy, France, Commonwealth, Japan) and also making war thunder logic into this world meaning that gun barrels can go through buildings and structer, you can gain currncy emdiatly after destroying a target, as well as reaserch points, also there is still a connection between earth and this world, meaning that you still have accuse to media, news, intertainmeant and updates for war thunder meaning new vechals to kill with, the only changes you will get is, new aircraft, tanks, and April fools event, tanks dont have unlemated shells as well as aircraft so you have to restore shells by stopping in capture points or air fealds, you will mostly find captur points near the church's or Guilds that are occupied by freindly forces, you can find air feild in farms, you can also test drive vechals but can only do so in the computer and not in real life, and not only that you can also use the any of the vechals as a remote controled from your computer.**

 **No Effect**  
 **the no effect skill is a skill that will make the player 90 % resisted to any magic including enchanted weapons, healing, attacks, and a boost from magic**

 **Arms dealer**  
 **this skill can make you summon small arms (rifles, pistols, machine guns) from the seven factions of war thunder, but you need to of researched a vehicle that is part of the same timeline as the vehicle, you can not also summon weapons while engaging battles**  
 **real life**

the real life skill makes you ignore stats such as skills and life points meanig a well-placed shot can kill them instintly even if HP is max  
well thats better although a bit heavy with over 16kg's worth of weapons  
''all right lets update and get to this qeast''

arriving at the forest I saw guy with a carriage and a horse with him, the guy was fat, like really fat one that is obsessed, he was also wearing a hat with a feather on it, like one of those hats that Midevil advisers wear, and wearing one of those dresses that the queen of hearts from Alice in Wonderland would wear

''so your the adventurer that would accompany me on my journey'' said the fat oaf

''ya I am, names Jordan, I'll guard you while on where ever were going''

''well how do you do, I'm Count Vlamer of Romanlia, please take care of me'' fatty said

''A count? why would you hair an adventurer when you could hair top of the notch knight units or something?'' I asked

''even when they are the best of the best, adventurers get the job done, hahaha'' he laughed

when he laughed it was a bit sinister like he's got a plane for me, very suspicious

''you know when you laughed like that at the end, it makes you very suspicious?'' I pointed out

''really?'' he asked

''ya that laugh made me think you got something sinister planned for me''

''really?, I never knew my laugh could sound like that''

''ya, and the way you said it, it sounds like you got planes for me''

''well now that you mention it...''

''...''

''...''

''REALLY YOU'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO ME!'' I screamed

''NO NO DON'T WORRY YOU'L ONLY NEED TO RUN!'' he panicked

''WHAT AM I GOING TO RUN FROM, A MANTICORE!'' I screamed again

"N..no just um from chimeras'' he stutters

''then what are we waiting for let's go'' I said marry

''wait what?''

* * *

 _ **another chapter done yay, now for the critic**_


End file.
